


【卡带】援助交际宅急送

by PineappleHybridBowling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleHybridBowling/pseuds/PineappleHybridBowling
Summary: 宇智波带土突然发现暗恋多年的小学同学在援交。
Relationships: 卡带 - Relationship
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是一个提醒人们不要在劳累过度发简讯的故事。  
> 卡师没有真援交，堍是真的嫖娼，不过一血是被卡师拿的。

带土回到家脱了外套就趴到了床上，他浑身的骨头都在嘎吱嘎吱地抗议，眼睛干涩得几乎快要从眼眶里掉下来。自从斑把他拖到公司里打下手后，他就一直按季遭受着无假期712ICU的非人待遇。“晓”还太年轻，需要做的事堆起来比山还高，为了不被老头子小看，带土只能硬着头皮上，以至于过了一个多月都没有性生活的干涸日子。

突然意识到这件事的带土用受过伤的半边脸蹭了蹭床单，想到一个月前的约炮对象把他的脸摁进床单里的场景。这让带土有点心猿马意，但是此时此刻他已经累得不想再动一根手指头，第二天的工作也不允许他再起床去找个什么人舒缓压力，用过头的脑子一时半会儿也创造不出优质的撸管素材。于是带土拿起手机，翻到一个备注着“7号宅急送”的号码，闭着眼发出一条简讯。

“发张裸照过来，让我看看你值多少。”

放下手机，带土差点堕进梦乡，直到简讯的提示音响起他才慢悠悠地睁开眼，屏幕显示他收到了来自“7号宅急送”的新通知，带土眨眨眼，撑着眼皮打开锁屏，然后收到了一张旗木卡卡西露屌不露脸的裸照。

卡卡西那张被口罩遮住大半的脸把带土的睡意吓跑了三分——他不是第一次找“宅急送”，也不是第一次厚着脸皮向人家要裸照，但是无论是谁看到从小学就一个班的同学发来的裸照，都会受到惊吓。卡卡西在半年前的同学聚会上和带土见过一面，最后不欢而散，那时候卡卡西看起来混得人模狗样的，被人一口一个老师叫得眼睛都笑弯了，带土根本没想过这为人师表的居然还在私底下干这种事。

算了，说不定人家要恰饭的呢，凑合着用吧。带土撇撇嘴，在心中安慰自己这不算什么，卡卡西身材匀称肤白脸俊，从小学就开始被各色人等明恋暗恋，把他当做自慰素材的人不会差带土一个。只不过傻人有傻福，既然让带土收到这张裸照，那就别怪他会拿来撸了。

带土把口水吐到手上，蜷在床单里撸了不够三分钟就射了，摆脱了脑子里的精虫后他就开始后悔。这么做多少看来有点卑劣，特别是带土知道自己并不是第一次把卡卡西当撸管素材。人人都觉得宇智波带土看起来就像个直男，谁叫他长得就像直男，没人知道他从小就弯得像弹簧，除了斑老头和一起长大的野原琳之外，前者知道是因为在和男朋友做爱时被带土偷窥，后者知道是因为带土的出柜实验。卡卡西当然是无数不知情人中的一个，他要是知道了，一定能凭借着那颗聪明脑袋猜到带土一直都想和他上床。

带土抱着悔恨和鹅绒枕头睡着了，第二天早上起来他就在努力忘掉前一晚的事和保存在相册里的那张裸照，但是洗漱中途他就收到了第二张卡卡西的裸照。看着那张明显是新鲜出炉的照片，不知不觉的，带土的手又伸进裤裆里了。照片里的是早上刚洗完澡的卡卡西，头发还是湿润的，身上的水还没擦干，支着手臂在洗漱台边，和别人叫他“老师”时一样，笑得眼睛都弯了。和这张新照片比起来，前一晚那张简直就是张不穿衣服的证件照。带土含着牙刷紧急来了一发，结束时卡卡西发了一条裸照之外的信息，他问带土是不是在撸——熟读情色文学的卡卡西在初中就是全班男同学的司机，经常带着同学们开车，十分懂得拿捏荤话的分寸和出现的时机。

带土有种被看透的羞耻，一气之下关了机，他暗暗发誓在今晚下班之前都不会再打开手机。解决过欲望的带土一上午都清清爽爽的，就连角都来报亏损都笑容满面。

这样的好心情一直维持到中午午休，斑少见地把电话打到了带土的办公室，他冰冷冷地说了一句“快开机”就立刻挂了电话，把吓得带土像做错事的小学生一样急匆匆地开机给斑打电话。臭老头年轻的时候就喜欢拐着弯骂人，人到中老年更是变本加厉，一看就是被他那个有名无份的长期炮友宠惯出来的垃圾脾气。斑手上那把宇智波祖传铁扇带来的教训，让带土从小就很少在斑教训他的时候顶嘴，所以面对不想听又不准挂的电话，带土只能开着免提玩放置，他的目标永远是不求气疯只求气死。

“你给我去相亲，”被带土放在桌边当办公室bgm的斑突然来了一击重击，原本心不在焉地边吃三明治边看盘的带土被“相亲”二字打得天旋地转，差点没被干得像纸片一样的面包哽死，“人我已经找好了，你最喜欢的那种清纯温柔学生妹，今晚下班立刻给我去见人。”

带土还开着免提，原本对老大经常被家长训斥已经快免疫的下属们，被斑一句“你最喜欢的那种清纯温柔学生妹”炸得纷纷停下了手头的工作，就连平时最像正常人的弥彦，都跟着其他人一起探出头来看向带土的办公室。带土好不容易把呛进喉咙眼的面包给咳出来，就平白无故遭受了一众人的注目礼，为了以后还能继续在人前端着，带土直起身子恶狠狠地瞪了一眼门外的下属，才赶在斑说出什么更劲爆的话之前把免提给关上，压着怒火乖乖地听老头子的话。

“你这么懂我还给我相什么亲？！”为了控制音量带土的头都快塞进办公桌底下了，他很想朝斑怒吼一句凭什么你我都喜欢屌就我还要装逼，但他一向是惜命的，于是换了一种表达方式，“你不知道你养我这么多年我不是什么都学的你！”

“你要是学的我就不会像现在这个逼样，”斑那张嘲讽脸活灵活现地出现在带土的眼前，“我这么多年就只有一个千手柱间，你还记得第一个干你屁股的叫什么吗？”

“斯坎儿！”带土想都没想就把那个名字说了出来，他又不是像斑老头一样未成年激情乱性，还美名其曰少年爱。他在当成年人的第一天光明正大地去打个炮有什么错，木叶又不禁止风俗业，更何况和他同龄的斯坎儿是个很好的第一次对象。

“我管他叫什么，在得病和教坏小孩之前给我立刻停止，要么找个正个八经的对象，要么今晚去相亲。”还没等带土开口反驳斑就挂断了电话，带土唉声叹气地从办公桌底下爬出来，发现门外的下属们在他低下头的那一刻就继续光明正大地抬起头偷听，看到带土脸色苍白地钻出来依旧没有收回视线。

“斯坎儿是谁？”人矮胆肥的迪达拉先一步吐出所有人的疑惑，“今晚你要会的清纯温柔学生妹？”

带土沉默了一会儿，然后开始捏着嗓子反击：“讨厌啦迪达拉前辈，清纯温柔学生妹说的不是人家嘛，哪有什么斯坎儿啦。”

此话一出，所有人都当带土是被打击过头发神经，估计再问也问不出个一二三，于是乖乖地通通坐下来继续工作。带土咬着剩下的三明治思考晚上要怎么吓跑斑老头送上门的小姑娘，他虽然是偷摸着和男人睡，但也不意味着会找个无辜的女人当同妻，天国的琳要是知道了，肯定会给他下个什么毒咒。

手机突然响起的提示音打断了带土的思考，带土拿起手机一看，好家伙，他这可是在二十四小时内收到了小学同学的裸照三连。这次卡卡西的照片是在厕所拍的，他坐在马桶上，除了口罩和袜子外脱得干干净净，水箱上放着课件，旁边挂着衣服，估计是卡卡西趁着课间休息在厕所拍的。在别人看来，带土在打开手机后就露出了十分严谨的神情，但除了他自己谁都不知道他的西装裤已经撑起来了。自从卡卡西发来第一张裸照后带土就一直没有任何回复，不是忙着撸管就是忙着按捺住撸管的欲望，进行到这种地步其实带土大可把“七号宅急送”拉黑后回归混乱邪恶的日常，然后靠着这三张裸照过一辈子，但是他没有，一坨黑漆嘛漆的泥状物在带土的心底说着些会让人堕落的话，比如让他花十万円买小学同学兼暗恋对象一晚上。

宇智波带土虽然是家族里出了名的情感铁憨憨，但在这方面依旧有那么点好面子又多愁善感，不然他当年不可能在觉醒性向后，为了继续当卡卡西的表面兄弟还拉上无辜的琳。助理白绝端着茶一进门，就看到自家老板像多愁善感的女子高中生一般托着脸沉思。

“我问你，要是你发现学生时期的暗恋对象在援交，你会怎么做？”带土托着脸抛出一个令下属们再次抬起头的爆炸性问题。白绝差点把手里的茶给撒出来，但还是故作平静地回答到：“当然是花十万円买她一晚上啦。”

带土福至心灵，像被电击了全身般抖了抖。去他妈的宇智波斑，去他妈的相亲，他宇智波带土今晚就要睡了他的小学同学！安下心的带土快快地给“七号宅急送”发了一条简讯。

“给你十万円，今晚立刻来我家。”


	2. Chapter 2

下单一时爽，反思火葬场。激情消费过后的带土突然又慌了起来，特别是卡卡西在收到简讯后回复的那句平淡的“好的，几点？”，让带土意识到自己真的在几个小时后就要和他的小学同学上床了。这让带土就像准备第一次和男朋友上床交出初夜的女子高中生一样不安，虽然他不是什么女子高中生，也早早没了劳什子的初夜，他只是和过去的十多年里一样把钞票用到木叶风俗业基础建设上。洗澡、开门、上床、转账、送客这一套基础流程带土闭着眼睛都能做完，但是这次对象是卡卡西的话……

带土被他的想象惊得差点因为心悸倒在地上，上一次他找风俗这么激动已经是很久以前的事了。那时候的带土才刚二十岁，还没从老家搬出来，除了几个无伤大雅的玩具之外没让活的生物进过自己的后门，在成年的前几个月带土就开始动找风俗的念头。在阅览过无数个正规店铺的网页后，带土没想到自己最后居然会找一个在街头等着援交的摄影师。他原本以为斯坎儿只是一个来拍夜景的，没想到居然是来拍裸照的，摄影师拍照要付钱，口交和操屁股一样要钱。

初夜被操断片后被拍照这种事听起来多少有点强制爱的味道，但有一说一带土的初夜真的爽极了，可以这么说，带土一直做0的原因就是因为初夜的经验。他从小耐力就好，不然不可能被宇智波斑这种天生克小孩的一路揍大还没什么心理疾病，后天培养加天赋异禀的耐力让带土只要想就能一直维持着司马脸做下去。这男人听了羡慕女人听了湿润的能力对于带土来说实在有些鸡肋，他知道自己有一点抖M，也许是被斑打出了斯德哥尔摩后遗症，一直不射纯动腰的感觉让带土觉得自己对于床伴来说就像一根人形自走震动棒，做爱嘛，就是要射得一滴都不剩才带劲儿。

好在上帝把带土的一扇门打开后，顺手帮他关了窗。带土屁股里的敏感点很浅，降维到幼儿园水平的解释就是，就算对象是个秒射的牙签插进去都能让带土爽到。斯坎儿当然不是牙签，甚至远在日本男性生殖器平均值之上，毕竟美型配大屌的配置才是带土的菜，这种喜好让带土在约炮期间碰了不少壁，经过无数次含泪做1的经历后，带土觉得还是花钱买1更痛快，于是就有了现在这种把斑气到差点把宇智波祖传铁扇折断的情况。

想一想，从小一把屎一把尿养大的家族继承人私底下频频嫖娼，斑没有气到直接去那边的世界已经是被柱间的好脾气耳濡目染了。

事情败露后，已经三十好几的带土被斑拿着铁扇打骂了一晚上，带土跪在宇智波家徽前反思了一下，觉得自己做的实在不是很好，他是个死心眼，得不到自己想要的人就干脆单着，宁可找风俗也不去谈速食恋爱。找风俗不用负责，也不用把那份对床伴外的感情藏着掖着，比如初夜在和斯坎儿上床的时候，带土就算把卡卡西的名字说漏嘴了也没关系。

男人啊，都是想又爽又不想负责的生物，不然斑老头也不会在柱间离婚后还和人家玩“周六来我家”的炮友游戏，一玩就是几十年。给自己找到借口的带土心里稍微安慰了些，他把自己的地址和下班时间告诉给卡卡西，隐蔽多年的情绪让他习惯性地让交易时的对话看起来更像是谈恋爱，在这之后他才会告诉对方来打炮的时间，但还没等他把打到一半的时间发送出去，卡卡西那边已经秒回了。

“我去接你吧。”

带土愣了愣，把打好的时间删了一干二净，最后颤抖着手答复到。

“好的呢。”

电话在响，电话一直在响，带土的嗓子已经喊哑了，不然还能和它一决雄雌。带土用脚趾头都能猜到来电显示上写的是谁的名字，他没有按照斑的要求下班立刻去相亲，反而叫了援助交际宅急送在家享乐，用再糟糕一点的说法，他为了不去和陌生女人相亲嫖了他的小学同学。电话终于停止嘶喊，房间里只剩下喘息和粘稠的水声，但说不定在这儿后没多久，斑就要无视交通规则一路飙到带土的家门口了。

国家应该出一个六十岁以上自动吊销驾照的规定。带土咬着枕头的一角，试图忍住呼吁而出的笑声，但卡卡西往他的屁股上扇了一巴掌，让他闷在枕头里的笑变成一声变调的呻吟。

从半个小时前开始，卡卡西就从后面操他，两只手卡着他的腰，一下一下地往里撞。带土怀疑卡卡西在操他的同时还在小声地唱元素周期表之歌，不然绝对不可能像跑马拉松的运动员一样那么有节奏又迅速地动腰。于是带土试着攒了一点力气，想翻过身去咬一口卡卡西，顺便听听他是否真的这么游刃有余地边唱歌边做爱。但下一秒带土的头就被一只手摁进了枕头里，湿热的呼气瞬间驱散了他口鼻间稀薄的空气，就在带土认为自己这辈子的死因就是窒息时，卡卡西松开了手，和新鲜空气一起灌进带土身体里的还有卡卡西的精液。

带土趴了好一会儿才从余韵中缓过来，但是即使这样他还剩七分力气，这半个小时对于耐力A的宇智波带土大人来说完全洒洒水，平常吃个前菜都比这费劲。于是带土在卡卡西退了出来之前侧身拉住了他的手臂。

“再来，”带土几乎是把话从齿间挤出来，“我给你加钱。”

卡卡西听到他的话，压低身子再次挤了进去，带土看到他逼近的脸老脸一红，而帅哥本人毫无自觉地笑着说：“那就再来一次，就一次。”

“废物就是废物。”带土嘴上这么说，身体还是很老实地迎合着进入的动作。卡卡西抓着带土的脚踝把他翻了个面才继续，带土看着卡卡西的脸，感觉像是在做少年时期的春梦一样，真的卡卡西怎么会和他这种人上床，怎么会做出俯下身要亲他的举动，除非他下贱，他贪带土的十万円。

带土的嘴都张开了，就等着今晚的第一个吻降临。可就在这时，斑像FBI一样哐当一下踹开了带土的家门。带土被破门而入的声音吓得兴致全无，一紧张直接把卡卡西掀下了床，光顾着扯床单遮屁股，斑走进房间时被踢下床的卡卡西已经迅速地穿上了裤子坐到床边，以至于斑进门后看到的就是一幅事后图。

“他给了你多少钱？”斑开门见山，对着卡卡西劈头盖脸地来了个疑问句。他毕竟养了带土十几年，对带土的性格知根知底，明白带土只要闭上嘴就别想从中撬出一句话，于是把着手点放在了带土之外的对象上。这是个很好的方法，带土以往的床伴都会不堪重负地说出一个数字，然后迅速撤离留出战场给斑自由发挥。

然而这次不一样，带土的身边是旗木卡卡西，从初中开始同级生们就知道，水门老师班上那个常常面不改色地开车的帅哥暗恋他的发小，除了他发小本人。

“我没有收钱，”卡卡西平静地说，“为什么和男朋友上床要给钱？”


	3. Chapter 3

就连卡卡西的学生们都知道，卡卡西的日常爱好是看情色文学，但是很少人知道他有一个摄影的爱好，还有一个衍生的爱好就是拍色情照片。原本卡卡西还是蛮正常地拍拍大海拍拍星空啥的，给卡卡西开发出这个迷之爱好的还是自来也小说中的情节。年轻的卡卡西在第一次看到小说中边操边拍照的情节时惊为天人，感叹过后便生出了有生之年一定要这么搞一次的变态愿望。

一开始，卡卡西用的是便宜的拍立得，拍的也是给了钱就能什么都能做的大姐姐，然后在二十岁那年用打工的钱买了胶卷相机，拍了他正处于事后状态的发小并且圆了当年边操边拍照的梦。卡卡西至今还把那一天的照片保留在相册里，而不是向以往一般挑出比较艺术的几张投搞出去，平心而论那些照片对于他来说都是美的，它们记录着带土分裂的面孔上迷茫得很孩子气的表情和赤裸在胸膛上爱痕，至今卡卡西在翻阅时还能尝到那一晚潮湿的情欲味道，然后把手伸进裤裆里来一发。

宇智波带土，就是他旗木卡卡西艺术道路上的缪斯啊！

卡卡西是在中学的游泳课上突然发现这件事，暑假陪着监护人去夏威夷晒了一个月的带土回来就裹了层蜂蜜，充满少年感的身体在水下就像一条大鱼，卡卡西就算不嗜甜也想咬一口。之后发生了许多意外，带土为了救他和琳毁了容，在这之后带土便再也没有去上游泳课，而卡卡西就这么下贱地馋着人家的身子，一直馋了十几年。

“就是这样，”卡卡西沉重地对面前的琳说，“我被猪油蒙了心，才会做出这种事。”

听完卡卡西深情款款地说完他的心路过程后，琳默默地放下了手中的咖啡，她笑容依旧，但是内心对堕入爱河的人类所能拥有的智商充满疑惑。上一次让琳这么哭笑不得的情况，是带土在她的工作的殡仪馆里把一位客户的棺材错认为是她的，然后趴在上面大喊着她的名字，又哭又笑的得把那位客户所有的亲友都吓跑了。

那一次，琳还能游刃有余地走过去安抚情绪完全失控的发小，并且解释自己真的没死。但是曾经的暗恋对象这么没脸没皮地把这种下限迷惑的事情当成爱情谜题说出来，让琳只想立刻打电话给在木叶警署部工作的男朋友，让他开着警车过来把自己接回家，顺便拷走面前这个变态。

“带土最后有知道斯坎儿就是你吗？”琳思考了片刻，从一堆没必要的描写中扒出了重点。

“不知道，我想……也不应该知道。”卡卡西光速作答，他怎么敢让带土知道拿了他一血的变态摄影师就是旗木卡卡西本人，他又不是不知道带土当年为了救他流了多少血，又有多恨卡卡西在余震里没保护好琳。两个友人都在ICU里抢救时，卡卡西私下流的眼泪和他们流的血一样多。

琳以为卡卡西下一句应该是“只要远远地看着带土就好”之类的话，没想到对方却另辟新思路，开口就是：“但是我还是会忍不住插手他的人生。”

没错，插手他的人生，顺便把他本人给插了。卡卡西心怀歉意，但是积极认错死不悔改，以至于在事情发展到如此地步。

把在同学聚会喝醉的带土送到酒店里时，卡卡西无意间看到了“七号宅急送”发来的照片，然后意外地看到了寄宿在自己家的学生那条幼稚的小青蛙内裤。作为一个合格的老师和优秀的友人，卡卡西决定趁着带土还没做出违法行为之前删掉那张照片，并且把就零花钱到底够不够用的相谈提上日程。但在准备删掉“七号宅急送”的前一刻，卡卡西犹豫了半秒钟，最后把自己的号码填了上去，于是就有了之后的事情。

“说吧，你想敲我多少钱？”低声下气地送走老祖宗的带土转头就问。卡卡西看着他摇了摇头，想说自己是认真的并不是想要加钱，结果被突然跪在他面前的带土吓得一句话都说不出来，接下来发生的事更是让卡卡西像过敏症发作一样呼吸急促、浑身都红得像烫熟的鱼虾。

“那我帮你口一次，咱们两清，”带土边说边把手往卡卡西的裤裆里伸，“你放心，我技术很好，不会咬断它的。”

带土说得对，他技术不是一般的好，熟练得和初夜那晚青涩得直流泪的带土判若两人，他甚至让卡卡西产生了一种自己才是嫖娼人的错觉，就连最后卡卡西在他嘴里射出来，他也毫无怨言地吞了个一干二净。

也许这并不是告白的好时机，而且迟到了太久，但卡卡西还是在带土站起来的那瞬间抱住了他。爱意让卡卡西想把这个男人吃掉，于是他给了带土今晚的第一个吻，清纯得像初吻一般贴着嘴唇蹭，只有偷情男女才会做的吮吸舌尖，熟读市面上所有情色文学的卡卡西给了带土世间所有能叫得出名字的吻，把他吻得神魂颠倒，直接趴在了卡卡西身上，过了老半天也回不过神。

“带土，我是认真的，”卡卡西捧着他的脸，用上了前半生累积的所有深情，“我想做你男朋友，我想和你上床。”

回过神后的带土脸上突然出现很精彩的表情，他沉默了一阵，然后伸出一根手指抵着卡卡西的下巴推开了他的脸，就在卡卡西觉得自己要凉，带土终于找到了适合这种场景的面孔。

“前辈就是馋鸢子的钱吧，”带土捏着嗓子说，“真是的，前辈太色了，鸢子就算被前辈骗走所有的零花钱去还房贷也心甘情愿哦，毕竟鸢子这么喜欢前辈。”

“鸢子不要担心，前辈的房贷已经还完了，我只想要鸢子。”卡卡西笑着在男友的脸上亲了一下，既然带土那么喜欢玩“宅急送游戏”，那就让他继续玩下去吧，他们都不会介意一连玩上十几年。


End file.
